


A prank gone wrong

by forestgreen



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (2011)
Genre: Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestgreen/pseuds/forestgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No self-respecting God of Mischief could let such an opportunity slip by. He had to call Odin. No, really, he <i>had to</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prank gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful Akelios for her beta work.

As soon as the credits for _Thor_ finished rolling, Loki turned on his phone and dialed Odin's number. No self-respecting God of Mischief could let such an opportunity slip by. He had to call Odin. No, really, he _had to_.

It rang five times before it went to voice mail. Loki hung up and dialed again. On the fourth ring, Odin's sleep-rough voice grunted a curse into the phone.

Loki lowered his voice into a breathy, wet whisper and said, "Daddy, I've been a very bad boy. Please punish me."

"Loki, it's three o'clock in the morning here," Odin groused.

Loki's mouth twitched. Few things in life were as gratifying as pissing off the All Father. Loki had been alive for a long, long time, he'd know. "But daddy," he said—he even added a fake sniff. "I've been really bad."

Odin hung up. Loki guffawed, absurdly pleased with himself.

A perfect joke, a perfect target, a perfect delivery. It was sure to rile up Odin for ages to come. Like all mighty gods out there, Odin knew how to hold a grudge. He was still cross about the whole Balder thing, and that had been _ages_ ago.

Loki laughed again, ignoring the odd looks mortals gave him. He wondered what to do next. Opportunities like that shouldn't go to waste. He could send Odin a postcard on father's day. He could crack a joke or two in front of Frigga, hinting at a secret affair between Odin and Laufey. And he _absolutely_ had to call Odin 'daddy' in front of Thor. The look on Thor's face alone would be worth it.

Why hadn't he thought of this before? With a nickname like 'All Father,' Loki should've been calling Odin 'daddy' from the beginning. Sometimes mortals had the most delicious ideas ever.

He was still chuckling by the time he made it back to his place, a huge penthouse in the middle of Manhattan. Loki loved the Big City. It reminded him of the old days in Asgard, back when the power of the Æsir was still uncontested, and Loki didn't need to blend in among humans and bow to their ways.

The Æsir had hated Loki just as much as they'd needed him. They had longed for Ragnarök and feared it in equal measures. Loki, well, he hadn't cared either way. He still didn't. The world was too fun a place. Ragnarök would come sooner or later, and when it did, Loki would enjoy it just as much as he did everything else.

For now, it pleased him to be the most successful lawyer in Midgard. He was, ultimately, the Father of Lies. After centuries of searching, he'd finally found a place were his skills were not only appreciated but respected. Loki loved his job, especially the days when he was called on to give guest lectures at universities. Encouraging young innocent minds (or not so innocent) to earn their livelihood with lies and deceptions was more rewarding than having his own cult ever was. Now, if he could only convince Sigyn to leave Asgard and move in with him, life in New York would be perfect.

He threw his jacket onto a chair and loosened his tie. He was taking off his cufflinks when he saw Odin sitting comfortably on Loki's living room couch. Loki stopped in his tracks, heart doing a little flip. The old man looked surprisingly good clad in tight fitting jeans and a black turtleneck. It went well with the black eye-patch on his face. Loki swallowed and licked his lips.

There was a reason he tried to avoid meeting the old man in person. Odin's piercing blue eye saw everything, and Loki hated how transparent it made him feel, as if Odin could see right through all his lies.

"What are you doing here?" Loki aimed for nonchalance, but his voice came out belligerent and wary instead.

"You called me, or did you forget?" Odin said. His lips stretched into a thin roguish smile.

"You were in Oslo." Loki crossed his arms defensively.

"I was." Odin shrugged. "It's easy enough to move through the Ways. You seemed in need." Odin surveyed Loki for a while, an odd expression on his face. "What did you do?"

Loki dried his sweaty palms on his trousers. "I didn't do anything," he said, throat dry.

Odin's smirk widened, the corner of his eye creasing into familiar deep lines. "Uh-huh. Not fifteen minutes ago you were singing a different song."

Loki's own smile felt strained. "I was joking. You should've known. There was no need for you to come here."

"Dear child." Odin's voice was deceptively warm. "What kind of father would I be if I didn't come immediately the moment one of my children called?"

Ah, that was Odin's game. He was calling Loki's bluff. Well, Loki couldn't allow that, could he? He walked to the couch, toed off his shoes and straddled Odin's lap, insinuating himself into Odin's personal space.

"But I've called you before, daddy," Loki whispered, placing his hands on Odin's broad shoulders. "I've called you and called you, and you've never come."

Odin didn't flinch or recoil as Loki had been half-expecting. He tilted his head and studied Loki with genuine curiosity. Slowly, as though not to spook him, Odin brought up his right hand and caressed Loki's face, his calloused fingers soft on Loki's skin.

"I'm here now, boy," Odin said. "Tell me what you did."

That hadn't been the reaction Loki had been looking for. Odin should've been angry and disgusted with Loki's little game, as he so often was. Loki didn't know what to do with this odd show of gentleness. He tried to retreat, unnerved by the intensity of Odin's gaze.

"I—I didn't do anything," he stammered.

Odin's hands on his forearms stopped him. "I see," he said, showing off a perfect row of very white teeth.

"What do you see?" Loki asked, testing the strength of Odin's grip. He was no match for Odin; Loki's strength lay in deceit and half-truths. While Odin rejoiced in the thrill of battle and the sharpness of a good sword, Loki's weapons of choice were quick barbs and words.

"You. I see you," Odin said, reminding Loki that there was more to Odin than just brute force. He didn't lose his eye in a fictional battle against Laufey. He'd traded it for the Wisdom of Ages. When Odin chose to _see_ , he could see _everything_.

Fear seized Loki. He tried to jerk his arms free, but Odin's grip tightened, making escape impossible.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Loki spat. Anger had always been his favorite way to hide fear. Not that Loki had had many occasions to feel true fear, but there had been some. Surprisingly enough, all of them had involved Odin. Or Thor.

"Stop fighting me, Loki," Odin said. "I will give you what you crave."

"I—what?" Loki recoiled. He needed to stop reacting and start thinking, but he couldn't concentrate, not with Odin so near.

"I will punish you, just as you asked," Odin said.

"No," Loki snarled, thrashing against Odin. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Panic twisted in his gut like a burning-hot knife. His vision darkened. He was no longer in his fancy New York apartment, but tied with the entrails of his own son to a stone slab. There was a snake and venom and pain, pain, pain, everywhere, eternal, unforgiving.

Loki flailed and twisted, fear giving him enough strength to break free. Before he could flee, Odin captured him again, pining him against the couch. Loki turned into a shadow, but Odin's power shifted, becoming light. It hemmed him in, until he was trapped within Odin's embrace.

Odin touched Loki, forcing his shadow-self to materialize. Loki was still sitting on Odin's lap, but while he had been straddling Odin before, now his back was pressed against Odin's chest. Odin had somehow managed to pin Loki's arms behind his back with just one hand, taking away his leverage. Odin's other arm lay around Loki's torso, forestalling further attempts to run.

After a while Loki stopped fighting, sagging within Odin's embrace. His breath was ragged, and his muscles trembled with exhaustion. The desire to retaliate was still there, simmering beneath the weariness, but Loki kept a tight hold on it. He wasn't a match for Odin like this. His revenge would come later, when Odin was least expecting it.

"We had a deal," Loki whispered, feeling wrung-out.

"We still do." Odin sighed, letting his head fall on top of Loki's. His breath tickled Loki's nape. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was—even with my power—to free you from your prison? It'd be stupid to waste all that effort. You've yet to repay me."

Loki bristled. "I'll have you know that your little pet project of a firm wouldn't be half the company it is today if you didn't have me as your lawyer. I'd like to see you dealing with all those hostile take-overs without me to lay the groundwork."

Odin chuckled. "Peace, Loki. I'm aware of that. It is why I chose you after all. No one can beat the Father of Lies in a courtroom."

"Are you mocking me?" Loki asked. Like any good trickster, he loved making fun of others but he hated it when others made fun of him.

"Do you believe my words a mockery?" Odin asked, curious. "Is there any other lawyer in this realm or the next that could equal you?"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "No," he said, self-confident. It was his nature. "So, when you spoke of punishment, you weren't thinking of binding me back?" He hated how small his voice sounded.

"Of course not." Odin sounded appalled, as if the mere idea had never occurred to him.

Loki tensed. Odin's words didn't taste like a lie, but that didn't mean much. Odin could lie with the truth. It was his greatest power.

"I'm going to ease my grip. Do not run," Odin warned him.

Loki nodded once, knowing that he would run the moment he could. Promises meant nothing between the two of them. Whole worlds could be sown on the fields of lies they'd told each other.

Some of Odin's power eased off, and Loki readied himself, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"It was you who begged to be punished, Loki. I just wanted to give you what you asked for." Odin released him completely.

Loki jumped away immediately. He spun around, his back to the door, and faced Odin. Power flickered underneath his fingertips, and Loki ached to release it, but he didn't attack—not yet.

He glared at Odin. "It was a joke. I saw _Thor_ , the movie, and couldn't help myself." Loki's lips twitched. Even now, after his joke had backfired so terribly, he couldn't help finding it funny.

"Ah, yes, that movie." Odin rolled his eye. "Thor has been complaining about it nonstop. Apparently he comes off as a stupid thug, all brawn and no brain."

Loki's lips curled into a nasty smirk. "Really? I'd thought he'd be pleased with the accurate depiction."

Odin chuckled. "Don't say that in front of him, please."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Didn't you learn anything from last time?" Odin asked.

"Gods can't abide criticism, no matter how justified?" he inquired with dripping sarcasm.

"Loki," Odin warned.

"Why did you come here, Odin?" Loki asked. "You knew it was a prank. You always do."

Odin's face grew serious. His eye gleamed in the darkness with power. He licked his lips. "I wanted it to be more."

Loki startled, gaping at Odin. That—but then—He…. Dozens of thoughts battled inside Loki's head for control. He closed his eyes for a moment, forcing his mind to settle.

"Oh," he said, when the meaning of the words finally registered.

"Oh," Odin repeated, watching Loki's reactions with a somber expression that in anybody else would have passed for vulnerability.

Loki knew better. This was nothing more than one of Odin's tricks. There was a reason why in the beginning—long before mankind learned to write down its tales—the two of them used to be one. Even Loki with his immortal memory barely remembered it, but he remembered enough. Odin was playing him. The question was if Loki wanted to play along?

He licked his lips, imagining Odin's hands on his body hurting him. He swallowed, fear and arousal clouding his senses in equal measure. Up close, Odin's hands were huge, as big as the man himself. Funny how Loki hadn't noticed that in all the centuries the two of them had known each other.

"I—" Loki started and stopped. He gathered his courage and tried again. "Just your hands, I don't want you using anything else."

Odin schooled his features into polite interest, but Loki was still able to catch the glimmer of hunger that washed over his face when Loki spoke.

Odin nodded once. "Other conditions?"

"No restraints." Loki would never trust anyone that much. The memory of betrayal and pain was still too fresh. It'd always be too fresh.

Odin nodded his acceptance without commenting. Loki didn't think he could have borne it if Odin had. It might have ended their game before it even began.

"If I say stop, you _stop_ ," Loki demanded, just to see if Odin would abide or push back.

"Pick another word," Odin said.

Loki frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I want you to struggle and beg, Loki. That's half the fun. Pick another word," Odin insisted.

"You'll listen to it?" The disbelief was plain in Loki's voice.

Odin narrowed his eye. "Of course, what do you think I…." He trailed off. He seemed angry for no reason, but those were the Æsir for you. "I'd like for this to happen again, some day. It'd be in my best interest to make sure I respect your wishes, wouldn't it?"

 _That_ Loki could understand. "I don't know if I'll want it to happen again," he said nervously. He realized too late that he should've let Odin keep his illusion. It would have given Loki something to bargain with. Leverage.

Odin's mouth stretched into a smirk. "Then I'll have to make it worth your while, won't I?"

Lust rolled over Loki like a wave, but he pushed it down, trying his best to feign indifference. He arched an eyebrow disdainfully. "Sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Odin's smile didn't falter, if anything, he seemed even more at ease. "Pick a word, Loki."

"Th—"

"Not Thor. Or Frigga. Or any other Æsir name," Odin interrupted him.

Loki snorted. "Kill my fun, why don't you. Fine. Marvel, then. Is that good enough for you?"

"Marvel," Odin repeated slowly. "Yes, that'd do."

Loki looked at Odin for a tense, awkward moment. He padded forward on silent feet. His knees brushed against the couch in the empty space between Odin's spread legs, and Loki stopped.

"Are you going to punish me?" he asked in a strangled voice.

Power gathered around them, filling the room. The hairs on Loki's arms and back prickled with it. A flash of lightning followed by the crackling sound of thunder illuminated the Manhattan sky. Loki didn't flinch. He didn't even blink, too caught in the mesmerizing intensity of Odin's eye. It pierced into him.

The smile had vanished from Odin's face as though it had never been there. "You know I have to."

Loki worried at his lips. "Why?"

"You lied to me, Loki. Good boys don't lie to their parents."

Loki hesitated, not sure how to proceed. "I didn't mean to," he said. "I'm sorry … daddy."

Odin shivered, and his hips surged forward before he could control himself. He closed his eye, and when he opened it again, it was filled with _hunger_.

It was heady, knowing that he could make Odin lose it like that. There was power to be gained here, if Loki played his cards carefully.

"I know you're sorry, son," Odin said, voice rough, "but I have to make sure you won't do it again."

Loki fell to his knees in front of Odin. "I won't, daddy. I swear. Please, forgive me," he beseeched.

Odin caressed his hair soothingly. "Hush, you know I'll forgive you, but as your father it's my duty to teach you that every action has consequences."

Loki leaned into the touch, playing the part. "Please," he said in a small voice. For a short moment he felt as though he was truly a child. It was disorienting.

"No more pleading, Loki," Odin said quietly. "You want to be my good boy again, don't you?"

Loki blushed and averted his eyes, unable to face Odin. "Yes," he whispered, confused at the fierceness of his own longing. Loki wasn't _good_. He never had been. Everyone knew that. He was the mischief-maker, the troublesome god, the one everyone would rather forget. The idea that one punishment would be enough to gain him Odin's favor was ludicrous.

And so very tempting.

"Stand up," Odin said, helping Loki up. "Lower your trousers."

Loki's heart skipped a beat, and he flushed. He glanced at Odin and quickly averted his eyes, unable to meet that knowing gaze. Loki's fingers trembled as he fumbled with the opening of his trousers. Fear and desire warred within him. He wanted to run away, but he also wanted to know where this would lead. He could win this game; he just needed to figure out what the rules were.

"Underwear, too," Odin said.

Loki hesitated, throat dry. Doubt swayed over him. All of a sudden he was too conscious of how vulnerable this game of Odin's would leave him. He didn't know if he was willing to trust Odin that much.

Rough, warm hands grasped his, slowing Loki's rising panic. Reluctantly, Loki forced himself to meet Odin's gaze.

Odin let go of Loki and raised his hands to his face. He untied the clasp holding his eye-patch and lowered the piece of cloth, revealing the scar hidden beneath. Loki knew by heart the shape of the slash that crossed Odin's cheek and brow—the two pieces of marred skin the eye-patch didn't cover. However, in all the years they've known each other he'd never seen the ugly mess that used to be Odin's eye.

He'd always assumed that Odin—ambitious, knowledge-hungry Odin—had carved out his eye in one clean, fast cut. The scar told a different story. Odin hadn't managed to go through with it the first time or the tenth. Every aborted attempt was written on the savaged flesh, a hideous chaos of scars layered one on top of the other. It must have taken Odin dozens of tries before he managed to control the pain enough to finish pulling his own eye out.

Loki hadn't known.

No one had.

"Trust me, son," Odin said, and Loki understood.

Trust for trust.

"Daddy," Loki said, testing the word. It felt more real than it had mere seconds before. Gathering his courage, Loki pulled down his underwear.

"Come here." Odin leaned forward and pulled Loki over his lap. He pressed the palm of his right hand over Loki's naked ass. A warning to stay still, and a promise of things yet to come.

Loki dug his fingers into the leather couch, trying uselessly to find something to hold on to, but his clammy hands kept slipping over the smooth surface. A part of him wanted to beg Odin to relent, but the bigger part wanted to prove himself that he _could_ take whatever punishment Odin dished out. He wasn't weak.

Loki braced himself for the pain, muscles quivering with tension. Any moment now the light caresses would turn into harsh slaps, he knew. However, Odin didn't seem to be in hurry. He continued to fondle Loki's ass in a proprietary way.

His calloused fingers scraped Loki's skin. Warrior hands. For all that Odin limited his bloodlust to the corporate word these days, his hands still told stories of centuries past, when mortals fought battles in Odin's name and died with a smile on their faces, drenched with enemy blood, dreaming of Valhalla.

Slowly, Loki relaxed, only to tense again the moment Odin took his hand away.

Now. Any second now.

Loki's heart raced in anticipation. Odin's hand came down, and Loki jumped when it connected with his flesh.

Odin's amused, deep-belly chuckle resonated loud in the huge living room. "Relax, Loki. I haven't even started," he said.

Only then did the lack of pain register. Odin had barely clapped him. Loki flushed. His face burned with embarrassment and he could _feel_ the heat spreading down his neck and torso, where Odin would see it and know. He flushed even harder.

"Fuck you," he hissed.

Odin smacked him hard, taking Loki completely by surprise. "Language, boy!"

Loki jerked and cursed again, which only earned him a second smack, harder than the first, right on top of it.

"Fuck off, dad," he growled, even though he knew it was the wrong thing to say, but Loki's self-control over his mouth was notoriously lacking.

It went downhill from there. The third blow landed, aiming for the exactly same spot and it didn't miss its mark. Loki's yell didn't manage to become an actual word. The fourth and the fifth slap followed, not even giving him time to breathe. The force of the blows was driving him into Odin's lap, pressing his cock against Odin's muscled thighs, and with sudden panic Loki realized that despite the pain he was starting to get hard. He raised his ass, trying to shift away from Odin's lap, and the sixth blow landed in that precise second.

Loki howled and his eyes watered. He hated his body for betraying him like that. He was a _god_ , not some weakling mortal. A part of him knew that a mortal would have probably crumbled to dust under the force of Odin's first strike. The power the All Father wielded too strong for them handle, but it didn't make Loki feel any better. He bit his lips, and swallowed his next scream.

Odin continued, constantly changing the rhythm, making it impossible for Loki to predict when the next blow would land. Loki's muscles trembled with the effort to keep himself off Odin's lap. He made it to the twentieth slap without making another noise. It felt like a small victory, more than his initial litany of curses had.

Then Odin shifted his aim, and the twenty-first spank landed just below Loki's ass, right where his thighs started, and fucking Odin riding on Loki's own damned eighth-legged son, he hadn't known it would hurt that much. The pain startled a scream out of him, and his muscles failed him. The forced of the blow ground his cock into Odin's lap, sending a spark of pleasure through him that only made the burning pain in his ass seem that much sharper.

Odin stopped and massaged his buttocks in a soothing circular motion. Loki bit the knuckles of his hand to stop himself from sobbing with relief. Odin's hands weren't gentle, but the contrast to the brutal pain of seconds before left Loki reeling and gasping for air. He was all too aware of the way the denim of Odin's jeans scratched against his cock, making Loki want to shift against them, if only to quell the maddening itch. He was still fighting the desire when Odin struck him again.

Loki yelped, caught unaware. The spanking continued mercilessly. Loki lost count of the blows. He balled his hands into fists, thumping against the couch, to stop himself from trying to protect his ass. Odin alternated slaps between Loki's ass and the back of his thighs, until Loki's entire backside was on fire. Every now and then, he'd be granted a small respite. Odin petted his ass and thighs soothingly, spreading the burning sensation all the way down to Loki's groin, until Loki believed that the punishment was finally over, only to start it again.

Loki lost all hint of self-composure. He screamed and yelled, begged and pleaded. Tears welled up in his eyes and ran freely down his face, clogging his nose. He shuddered on the verge of climax, grinding himself against Odin's lap in a futile attempt to find relief. Pain and pleasure mixed, until it was impossible to tell one sensation from the other, and Loki didn't know if he was jerking his hips because he wanted to escape Odin's blows or meet them.

Odin's jeans were slippery with Loki's pre-come, making it maddeningly easy to thrust against them. Odin's fingers caught the edge of Loki's balls in the down stroke of a particular nasty slap to his inner thighs, and Loki jerked, the intensity of the sensation overwhelming him. He cried out and came all over Odin's lap.

"I didn't give you permission to come, boy," Odin growled and continued raining hard blows over Loki's thighs and ass, harder and faster than before, even though Loki hadn't thought it possible.

Loki cried out with each stroke, babbling and begging, but it only seemed to make the slaps land harder. He couldn't … he couldn't take it. Loki wanted to. He'd tried so hard to be good for Odin, but he couldn't do it. He was going to break. It was too much.

And just like that it stopped. Odin pulled him up with ease, cradling Loki in his arms and caressing the back of his head gently. Loki was sobbing openly against Odin's neck, mumbling a litany of words.

It took him a while to settle enough for his own words to register. "I'm sorry, daddy. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I won't do it again." Over and over. He meant each and every word. He hurt too much, was too wrung out by the intensity of the punishment and the overwhelming force of his orgasm, to be anything but sincere.

"Hush, little one," Odin whispered against the shell of his ear, still caressing Loki's hair with surprising gentleness. "You did so well. All is forgiven. Such a good boy you've been. My good boy. Daddy loves you."

Loki closed his eyes, burrowing further against Odin's chest. "Daddy," he sobbed, clinging to Odin, feeling cold and needy and so fragile that he was afraid he'd shatter. "Please," he begged, without knowing what he was begging for. His overactive mind, always plotting and planning, seemed to have shut down. The only thing that seemed to matter was hearing Odin repeat those words again. _My good boy. Daddy loves you._

Loki shifted closer and felt Odin's stiff cock brush against the cleft of his ass. Odin groaned with need, and Loki shivered. Suddenly, he _wanted_.

"Please, daddy, wanna be your good boy." Loki had never been anyone's good boy before. Not for as long as he could remember. "Please." He slid his burning ass against Odin's erection, not caring about the agonizing pain. Making his daddy love him was all that mattered.

"You're already my good boy, Loki," Odin said, hugging him closer. "You don't need to do anything more."

"I want to, daddy. Please, let met," Loki pleaded. "I need to."

"All right," Odin said in a strangled voice. "Get on your knees." He helped Loki disentangle himself.

Loki glided down Odin's body, until he was kneeling in front of the couch once more, head between Odin's spread thighs. He fumbled with the zipper, fingers brushing against Odin's trapped erection more than necessary.

Odin growled in frustration and slapped Loki's hands away, freeing his erection with jerky movements. "Get to it already, boy," he ordered.

Loki dragged his tongue up the underside of Odin's cock without any hurry, taking his time to learn the flavor of it, enjoying the strong smell of Odin's arousal. The muscles of Odin's thighs trembled lightly beneath Loki's fingers, betraying how hard it was for Odin to stay still. Loki's mischievous nature started to wake up again. He glanced at Odin from beneath his eyelashes and licked him again, even slower.

"Brat," Odin said with a smile that took the sting out of the word. He tugged Loki's hair, forcing Loki to look up. He pushed his hips forward, rubbing the tip of his cock against Loki's closed lips. "Suck your daddy's cock, boy. Show me how good you can be."

A shudder traveled all the way down Loki's back, and he opened his mouth, swallowing Odin's cock down to the root. Odin cursed and jerked, taken by surprise. Loki choked. It had been a while since he'd done this for anyone. He pulled back, caught his breath and went down again, intent on showing Odin just how good he could be.

"Look at me," Odin commanded, tugging harder at Loki's hair. "Yeah, just like that. Daddy's good boy," he rasped when Loki's eyes met his. "You love sucking your daddy's cock, don't you?"

Loki groaned and nodded. He did. He loved the heavy weight of Odin in his mouth, the way Odin's balls slapped softly against his chin, even the tickling sensation of Odin's pubic hair against his face. Loki's jaw ached with exertion and his throat, already sore from screaming and crying, ached around the head of Odin's cock. His back still burned, but the pain didn't really register. Loki was floating, lost in the taste of Odin, the feel of cock inside his mouth.

He felt at peace.

The overwhelming need to be constantly on the move was momentarily gone. He was right where he needed to be. Loki hummed with contentment.

Odin groaned. "Yeah, take it. Just like that. Daddy's perfect cocksucker. Such a good boy you are." Odin grabbed the back of Loki's head, holding him still, thrust once, twice and came.

Loki swallowed, milking Odin's cock with his throat, wanting the moment to last forever. With some regret Loki eased himself off of Odin's softening cock. He rested his head against Odin's inner thigh, panting for breath.

Odin's hands started caressing his hair again, and it took all of Loki's self-control not to lean into them. Reality was starting to crawl back, breaking whatever spell Odin had woven into Loki to make him lose himself like that. He shivered, suddenly cold and empty. Lost.

"It's all right. I've got you," Odin said, sliding down the couch, until he was sitting on the floor next to Loki.

"What did you do to me?" Loki asked, terrified.

"I didn't do anything," Odin said, trying to pull Loki closer, but Loki squirmed away, needing some distance between them.

"You _did_ something," Loki accused. It was the only logical explanation, and he clung to it like a drowning man to a lifeline.

"Even I would think twice before lying to you, _Lodur_ ," Odin said, using one of Loki's oldest names.

Loki shook his head, trying to clear it. Odin was telling the truth, he could taste it. Besides, this was _his_ house. Loki had spent years weaving protective runes into the walls. No one, not even Odin himself, could enthrall him or bind him while he was inside. Loki had made sure of it.

"I don't understand," he finally admitted.

Odin grabbed his hands and pulled. Loki allowed himself to be dragged, until he was resting against Odin's side.

"I'm afraid we played our little game far too well, old friend," Odin said.

Loki snorted. "We aren't friends."

"We used to be, or have you forgotten?" Odin asked.

"I haven't forgotten _anything_ ," Loki spat, using anger to cover the old pain of betrayal.

"No, I don't suppose you have."

Both of them remained silent for a while, lost in old memories.

"I lost two sons because of your games, Loki," Odin said.

Loki laughed, bitter and cold. "And how many have I lost? How many will I lose still?" He let his head fall back onto the couch, feeling suddenly exhausted. "Funny how everyone seems to forget that it was _you_ who invited the gods to hurl objects at Balder."

"I've never forgotten," Odin said, surprising Loki with the quiet admission. "You're right. It's always been easier to blame you than to admit I was as much to blame." He gestured vaguely at his missing eye. "Such a high price to pay for wisdom, and in the end I never learned anything. It would have been better if I had died in battle centuries ago. I'm not even a shadow of the god I used to be, and Ragnarök refuses to come."

Loki opened his mouth, flippant answer ready, when a flash of insight struck him. "Ragnarök," he repeated. "You wanted Ragnarök. You didn't free me because you thought I'd been punished enough, or because you needed a lawyer for your upstart company. You knew Ragnarök could only come after I had escaped from my prison, and you wanted me to start it."

Odin didn't say anything, but the lack of denial was confirmation enough.

"I see." Loki closed his eyes, trying to remember the details of that day. "Why did you make me promise not to start Ragnarök, then?"

Odin shrugged. "When have you ever kept one of your promises?"

Loki laughed. "So much foresight, and yet so blind. I've never been the one who betrays first."

"Really? What did Balder ever do to you?" Odin asked.

Loki went utterly still. "Nothing," he said, keeping careful control of his face and voice.

Odin grasped Loki's chin, forcing him to meet Odin's gaze. "What did he do?" he asked again, slower.

"He did nothing," Loki said with a cold, perfect smile. It was the truth. Balder had done _nothing_.

"Loki—"

"Do you still want me to bring Ragnarök?" he interrupted Odin. Loki had had plenty of time to plot his revenge. All those centuries in captivity hadn't gone to waste. It'd be so easy to set it all in motion, and yet … he'd grown fond of Midgard as it currently was. Mortals had developed in such interesting ways while he was locked away. They'd learned to use technology to compensate for their lack of power, and Loki couldn't help but to approve of a race who finally understood that brain was more important than brawn.

The modern world fit Loki in a way the old one never did.

He liked playing his games in the courtroom, amassing power and money with his silver tongue and his cleverness. Mortals worshiped both with the same reverence they'd once worshiped gods. It was enough to keep Loki satisfied. He didn't want to see so much cleverness lost in a senseless war, but if Odin asked…. Some debts ran deeper than mere fondness.

Odin narrowed his eye, piercing Loki with an unreadable stare. "You like this world," he said in wonderment, as if the mere idea had never occurred to him before.

Loki shrugged. "It grows on you."

"But you hate mortals," Odin said, puzzled.

"I _hated_ mortals. It's difficult to like anyone whose highest aspiration in life is to die in battle." He shrugged. "Everyone can die, even immortal gods." Loki's smile was self-deprecating. "Living is harder. If I hate something, it's taking the easy path."

Odin chuckled. "That's true enough."

"Do you want to die, Odin?" Loki asked, curious. "I could do it. I could even make it a worthy battle. Everyone thinks Fenrir can kill you, and he only has half of my power—not even the best half. I gave that to Hel."

Odin regarded him for a long while before saying, "It's not how it was foretold."

"So what? The future isn't written in stone. Even if it were, with enough skill, stones can be re-shaped. If it's death you crave, I could give it to you … _father._ I could do for you what no other son ever would." He brushed his lips against Odin's. "It'd be such a glorious death. Mortals still talk of what I did to Balder, even though they no longer believe. Were I to kill you, your death would rekindle their faith. Gods and mortals, all objects alive and dead would mourn your passing, more than they ever mourned Balder's. I might even weep, too, you never know."

Odin shivered. "No," he said, resting his forehead against Loki's. "You're right. Living is harder. Maybe it's time I step up to the challenge."

Loki smiled. "Well answered … dad."

"Brat," Odin said, but it was good-natured.

"You know what they say. Spare the rod; spoil the child." Loki chuckled. "You might have to teach me a lesson or two still."

"I might at that."


End file.
